Rico x Jo
by HaileyAnneXOXO
Summary: Jo likes Rico. Will she tell him or will she let him continue not knowing. Will it work out. Will it affect the search to prove Danny's innocent. You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jo's P.O.V.

Me and Rico were sitting in the diner like usual doing homework. Rico looks so cute when he's doing homework. When he gets frustrated and his nose crinkles up and he gets all discouraged.

"I don't get why our science teacher always has to give us homework." he said.

"huh?" I said. I started blushing "sorry, I was zoning out." I brought my head down and started twirling my hair with my pointer finger.

"What has been up with you lately?" he said

I looked up. "What?"

"You have been 'zoning out' a lot," he said. He stopped and sighed. "Is this about Danny?"

"No... It's not..." I said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"If the whole finding evidence to prove Danny's innocent thing is messing you up you can tell me." He put his hand on top of mine and my whole body shuttered.

"It really isn't Rico, I promise." I smiled at him.

"Good" he said smiling. Every time he smiles it makes me melt.

"Hey, so, I got the new Death Cab for Cutie album. Do you want to come to my house tomorrow and listen to it?" I asked.

"Is the house going to be parental unit free?" he said chuckling.

I bit my lip. "You bet. My parents are going on a date. Some rekindling there love thing."

he laughed. "Really?"

"Yep. So we wont have to deal with my dads endless questions about what we know about Danny."

"Good. I feel like im going to have to take a lie detector test whenever I walk into your house."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "My dad wouldn't go that far."

"Wait, will your parents be okay with me being there while there gone.?" he said worried.

"Rico, we have been friends all of high school so far. My parents trust us alone." I laughed at him.

"Here are your fries, you guys." the waitress said sliding the plate onto the table.

"Thank you." we both said.

When she walked away I started talking again. "How about we stop doing homework for a little bit?"

"But isn't this our homework spot?" he said.

"Lets change it up a little bit." I said before pulling my hair behind my ears.

"Now I think there really is something wrong." Rico said worried again.

I hit his arm. "There is no problem, I swear."

"Okay." The way he looked at me after that proved he wasn't buying it. "By the way, I forgot to tell you. I can only stay till 10 today. Parents want me home."

"Oh alright. Well its 9:45. Do you want to end early? I said.

"Sure. If that's fine with you." he said before packing up his stuff. We both got up and he hugged me.

"Rico?" I shouted.

"What?" he said turning around

"You forgot your pencil." I said picking it up off the table.

"oh thanks." he said walking over and grabbing it out of my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget, Science test.."

"Yes, I'll remember.. Bye." I said smiling at him.

"Bye." he said giving me one last smile and started walking.

Once he left I sat back down and put my head on the table. "Idiot."

Hi, you guys...This fanfiction is gonna be a kind of long one. It's probably gonna be around 15 or more chapters. I hope everyone likes the first chapter and will continue reading.. Bye :) -Hailey


	2. Chapter 2

Jo's P.O.V.

Rico was coming here at 4. It was 3:50. to get ready I took two showers to make sure I smelt good. I made sure my hair wasn't frizzy. I even put on some make up. When my phone buzzed I knew Rico was downstairs. He always hated to ring door bells. He feels like messaging the person is much easier. Before leaving the bathroom I checked myself one more time. When everything looked good I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I looked at Rico through the window. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring casually at the doors rocking on his heels. I put my hand on the doorknob and stopped.

"You can do this Jo. Come on, its so easy. Dont be afraid." I put my hand back on the knob and opened the door. "Rico."

"Hi. I brought chips...and a special surprise." He pulled out a shopping bag out from behind his back and gave it to me. When I looked inside it was a 6 pound bag of gummy bears.

"oh my god. Rico. You know me so well." I said moving forward and hugging him. When he put his arms around me back my heart melted.

"Are we gonna go upstairs and listen to the album?" he asked pulling back then running his hands through his hair.

" yeah let's go." When we got into my room Rico walked over to my desk. He started turning the pages to my journal. "What is this?" He looked back and chuckled.

"My journal. Please don't touch that." I said walking over and grabbing it out of his hands.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's alright." But inside it really wasn't. I couldn't have him know it was him I wrote about in the pages.

"Ok, so wheres the cd?"

"It's right here." I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out the cd. "Catch" I threw the cd at him.

His really bad reflexes made it so it hit him on the arm. "owww."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Rico." I said.

"No, its my fault. I was the one that didn't try to catch it."

"I'm still sorry.." I looked around trying to avoid looking at him.

"Jo?" Rico said touching my arm.

"What?" I looked up at him into his beautiful eyes.

"Why do you look upset. Is it because of the cd thing. I promise im not mad."

"I know. I'm not upset. Well, lets listen to the cd." I said walking to the cd player. When I put the cd in the cd player I put it on track 8. once it started playing I walked and sat down in front of the bed.

"Transatlanticism. My favorite." he said smiling.

"Mine too." when I looked up at him. I couldn't help but smile. His smile, the way he looked when listening to music. So hot. Come on Jo, tell him how you feel. You can do it. What are you saying, no you cant. What if he doesnt like you. It will ruin your friendship. Oh my god.

Hey, I hope you like this chapter. It took a long time to type it and perfect it as best as I could. If you want you should review it. It helps me out by giving me ideas and it tells me how people are feeling about it. I will be posting a new chapter in a little bit. -Hailey xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Jo's P.O.V.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Lacey." I sighed. "I chickened out. I should of just not even bothered."

"No, you like him. Why is it so hard to tell him how you feel? That's what I did with Danny."

"Yeah, and you're Lacey. You have had boyfriends. I haven't." I've had enough of this.

I got up and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Lacey said.

I turned around and shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Later

Now I know how boring I am. Out of anywhere I could of gone to let out my anger, I went home. How predictable.

"Where are you." I read on a text by Danny. I responded my house. I shouldn't have. Knowing Danny he's gonna try to come here and talk and I don't want to talk. I'm pathetic.

"Knock, knock." Danny said from the open window.

"Of course." I said.

"Ouch, should I be offended." When I looked at him with the shut up stare he chuckled. "What's wrong Jo?"

"Lacey didn't tell you. I'm surprised." I got up off my bed and walked to my desk.

"Well she did. I just wanted you to be the one to tell me. Remember when we were kids we told each other everything." he walked over and sat on my bed.

"Times have changed Danny, I have changed. Maybe you were locked away in a jail cell too long to realize that." when I realized what I said I turned around. "I'm sorry."

"no, it's alright." he looked up and smiled "So you like Rico?"

"Danny." I warned him. He held up his hands "Sorry, I just don't like company right now."

"Well you're stuck with me cause I have some bad news."

I gave in. "What?"

"My mom went to the police and told your dad that she killed Regina." he looked down.

"What, why?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me. Shes probably doing it to protect me."

"But then there is a chance we wont find the real killer. The police will be done trying to find evidence . Danny...This is bad.."

"I know but what am I supposed to do." he screamed. He sighed and let out a deep breath. "Sorry, my hands are kind of tied behind my back Jo. I cant do anything."

"I'm sorry Danny." I walked over and sat next to him. "This must suck."

"I need you to tell me this will all be okay...Please." He put his head on my shoulder.

"I cant do that. I cant afford to think like that. It could end badly Danny. I'm sorry."

"Alright." he laid back on my bed. "I'll talk to Rico and ask him if he likes you if you want."

I laid down next to him and looked at the ceiling. "You can. God knows I probably wont do it and I'll chicken out."

"But you're Jo, you can do anything." he looked at me.

"I guess not this though, this is foreign territory."

"Understandable." he closed his eyes.

"You're gonna need to go home." I looked at him.

"Let's just enjoy this moment. Please" he said.

"Alright. But you leave at 3. and not p.m. You're leaving at a.m." I looked at the ceiling again. He chuckled under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Rico's P.O.V.

'How can I not do this. It's one simple math problem.' I combed my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Trouble?" Danny said sitting down next to me. "Is this like your second homework spot?"

"When I'm not with Jo, then yes. The diner is normally when me and her are together." I looked around the schoolyard. "It's quiet here too."

"So you also chose to just sit on the ground. There's a bench right there." he pointed towards the school.

I looked down. "Well...yeah." I picked up my granola bar and took a big bite out of it.

Danny started to look around. A shiver went down my spine. I don't get why I always feel on edge around him. I know he's not gonna hurt me but the whole him killing his aunt thing is still quite unsettling. I wonder if he knows I get scared talking to him

when I looked at him I noticed he was staring at a tree on the other side of the street. "So..." I said. I rubbed my hands over my knee caps trying to occupy myself.

"You guys are really close." he looked back at me and smiled.

"Well yeah.. We both like the same things." I blushed a little.

"Do you like her Rico?" he looked at me like he was staring into my soul.

"What... How did you get that..." I started panicking.

"Rico?" he put his hand on my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes.. I do... Happy." I looked away.

"Tell her." he said dropping his hand.

"Are you crazy?" I looked at him.

"Well most of the town thinks I am.. so I guess." he chuckled. "But if you tell her how you feel she'll appreciate knowing."

"Appreciate knowing." I sighed. "Or that could completely ruin our friendship."

"Just tell her Rico." he got up. "Dont tell her I told you this but she told me she likes you. There... now make your move."

"What?" I looked around. "She likes me." when I looked up Danny was gone. I chuckled. "Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

Jo's P.O.V.

When I looked across the room I got greeted by Rico staring back at me. He smiled.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

He laughed. "Wait for me at the end of class." he mouthed back.

I smiled at him. "Why?"

"Jo and Rico. Do you want to tell the class what you both are talking about?"

"No, sorry." we both said at the same time. When the teacher went back to the lesson me and Rico both laughed under our breath.

He looked away so I decided to go back to my work. Just because I like him doesn't mean my grades are going to slip.

30 minutes later.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey. So why exactly did you want me to wait for you?" I chuckled.

"Danny wanted us to meet him in the front of the school."

"What?" I grabbed him by the arm and brought him towards the locker out of earshot. "Why?"

"I don't know." he shrugged.

"You don't think its bad right?" I looked down. Trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know. This situation is kind of new for me. I never really think about things being bad." he combed his fingers through his hair. I love when he does that. "We should go. We don't want to keep him waiting."

"Sure." I turned around and started walking with him. "So this kid named Rico, what gives him the right to almost get me in trouble in class?" I chuckled

"Well, this girl named Jo. What gives her the right to talk to me from across the room during class session." he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well you started it." I said.

He laughed. When we got to the doors of the school I saw Danny looking at us.

I waved at him and walked down the stairs with Rico trailing behind me. When I got closer I finally talked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. My mom said she didn't have anything to do with the murder and she got sent home." he smiled. "So..." he looked over at Rico and wagged his eyebrows.

I looked behind me and Rico shook his head at Danny. "Am I missing something?"

"Yeah you are but I'm not the one that's gonna tell you." Danny started to walk off.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I called after him.

"Yep. Now I think its Rico's turn." Danny waved and continued walking.

When I turned around Rico had his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the ground. "Rico? Whats he talking about?"

He stuttered. "I have to go." he turned away and walked off as fast as he could.

"What the hell?" I looked at my shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

Rico's P.O.V.

It was 6:45 A.M. And I heard a knock on my window. Jesus. How can anyone be awake at this time, even if it is a school day.

I opened up my curtains and Jo's face appeared. She knocked on the window again and I opened it. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I was completely confused.

She swung her legs over the window and hopped inside my room. "You left me there."

"What are you talking about?" I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a clean shirt. If my parents walk in I don't want them to see me shirtless. They might expect something.

"Danny left and then I asked you to tell me what you guys were talking about and you just walk away. What kind of friend are you?"

that sentence was like a punch in the face. What kind of friend are you. That stung. "Me and him were talking about." I stopped myself. "Me asking you out." I whispered.

"What? Stop whispering." she said angrily.

I walked up to her and our faces were inches from each other. I took my hand and moved her hair out of her face. "I like you, Jo Masterson."

then I heard the door open from behind me. "What's going on?...Jo..." then my parents looked at me. "Rico, why don't you have a shirt on?"

Awkward.

Later On.

"Lacey, he told me he likes me." I said cheering.

"And...spill." she edged closer to me.

"Then nothing. His parents walked in, saw him with his shirt off and now I'm not allowed there for a week."

"Wait. Shirtless...did you guys almost?"

"No, no... I woke him up. And he sleeps with his shirt off I'm guessing." I looked down and smiled. Lacey didn't need to see me smiling at that.

"So, how are his abs?" she chuckled.

"There not big but its not like he has any. He's not built or anything." I laughed at Lacey. "Why do you want to know this anyways?"

"Oh so little Jo Masterson checking out a guys body." she nudged me with her elbow.

"Who?" Danny came in.

"Rico's" Lacey said.

"Lacey." I screamed.

Danny and Lacey both laughed at me. I blushed and looked over at the school to see Rico standing on the stairs waving at me. He mouthed come here so I got up and walked towards him.

"Yes?" I said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry about my parents. I made sure they know nothing happened."

"I know." I said getting closer to him.

He stuttered "Well...I didn't want them thinking you were like that...sorry... maybe you don't want to be talking about this." he put his hand on his back pack strap and squeezed it.

"Rico." I moved my head closer to his and kissed him. When I pulled away Rico had the biggest smile on his face. It was like he was a child on Christmas morning.

"Awww." Danny and Lacey said walking up to us.

Thank you guys so much for reading my story up to this point. I really appreciate it and I hope you like it. Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback I have been receiving too. I love how invested some of you guys are into the story. If you want to you should send me a comment saying what you like, what you didn't like. And feel free if you want to give me ideas for the story. Again thank you and I hope you like this chapter.. -Hailey


End file.
